In-flight information distribution systems may present an occupant or passenger of an aircraft with a variety of in-flight information related to the flight of an aircraft in which he or she occupies. An example of an in-flight distribution system is the Rockwell Collins' Airshow® 4000 system configurable to provide moving map displays, where each such display may present a colorful and graphical flight path of the aircraft (both the projected flight path and the already-flown ground track) against the background of colorful two-dimensional or three-dimensional moving map, wherein the surface of the Earth is shown as a flat, two-dimensional surface or as a spherical, three-dimensional surface. One example of an in-flight distribution system was disclosed by LaBlanc et. al. in U.S. Pat. No. 8,995,440 entitled “In-Flight Information Distribution System, Device, and Method for a Portable Electronic Device,” a publication which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Although in-flight information distribution systems are useful and have enjoyed a long history of use, the presentation of information has been limited to display units installed on the aircraft. Examples of such display units include those attached to a cabin bulkhead, installed in the seat back of the seat located in front of the viewer, and attached to a seat armrest folding assembly. Prior to the inventive concepts disclosed by in the LeBlanc publication, distribution of in-flight information did not include the distribution of information to a portable electronic device (PED) that could be carried on-board by a passenger. For the PED that is wearable, the amount of “display real estate” is limited.